There'll be peace when you are done
by chaletian
Summary: Supernatural fusion. Susan and Lucy are in the family business: saving people and hunting things.


**There'll be peace when you are done**

**by Liss Webster**

They stopped on the very southern edge of the Western Wood, and Susan tilted her head back at the sight of the mountains that formed the border between Narnia and Archenland. "I dunno, Luce," she said dubiously. "You really think the bitch would try it on this far south?"

Lucy shrugged. "'Swhat Beaver heard. There's been all kind of chatter down here. Word is she's coming here, and she's coming fast."

Susan's expression hardened, and she slid off Cobalt, her hand gliding instinctively along the mare's sleek blue-black hide. "Then we're gonna be ready," she said, grabbing a saddle bag. She laid it on the ground, and methodically unpacked it: hunting horn first, then arrows, a dagger, a flask. Her lip curled, and she glanced up at Lucy. "Can you imagine if we had to go up against Jadis with just this?"

Lucy grinned in reply, then she grew sombre and, crossing to Cobalt, drew the great, steel sword from the scabbard attached to the saddle. "We'd have this," she said. Susan took the sword from her; weighed it in her hand as she always did, and remembered, as she always did, Peter's face when it was given to him. But Peter was gone now, Edmund too, and there was no point in dwelling on that night years ago when everything changed for the Pevensies.

"Shield," she said, and Lucy tossed that down, then the rest: bow, quiver, long knives and shorter knives, even catapults (several of Jadis' lackeys would be testament to _their_ effectiveness, were they not dead).

"Beaver said there was a hamlet 'bout a mile east of the Stone Pass into Archenland," said Lucy, once everything had been checked and returned to the saddle bags. "I'm thinking we should check it out." Susan nodded her agreement, and they remounted, trotting along until they saw a break in the mountains, and the smoke from a settlement.

"Quiet round here," observed Lucy, and Susan nodded.

"Too quiet."

There were houses now, and two men emerged from one, dark as Calormen, their expressions closed and distrustful. Lucy nodded to them shyly, but Susan smiled a grin bright and charming, flashed her eyelashes, and fiddled with dark hair where it fell against her breasts, noticeable even under the fur coat, because Susan didn't believe in wasting an advantage.

"Hey there, boys," she said, and if Lucy rolled her eyes, the men weren't looking at her to see it. "We were just passing through, wondering if we could get a bite to eat." She smiled again.

"Strangers aren't welcome here," said one, but the other was fixed on Susan's hair, his adam's apple bobbing.

"We can find you some bread," he said. "Some cheese. That do you?"

"That'd be just fine," cooed Susan, and then she and Lucy were off again.

"Susan, d'you have to be so…" Lucy pulled a face and waved an expressive hand. "_So_."

Susan shrugged, insouciant, and bit into her apple. "Hey, whatever gets us through it, sis. Did you notice, though?"

"Men in Narnia?" She nodded. "You think Jadis has got wind of it?"

Susan threw her core away, and wiped the back of her hand carelessly across her mouth. "You betcha. They've obviously come up from the South lands, but she might have been thinking sons of Adam…"

"…and daughters of Eve." They chorused the words together, because Jadis' obsession with the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve was why they were where they were.

Susan was still talking. "We need to get the lay of the land," she said, "and see how it…" She trailed off, and Lucy followed her gaze.

A fox stood motionless, a paw raised as if in flight. It was stone. Of course.

"Fuck!" shouted Susan, unrepentantly. She jumped down from Cobalt, and kicked impotently at the snow. "_Fuck!_ We're too late. She's already been." She crouched down, one hand planted on the ground, her back to Lucy. "We're always too damn late."

Then Lucy's hand was on her shoulder, turning into a hug. "Sue, don't do this to yourself," she said softly. "We tried our best. And it's only the fox we've seen. Jadis probably came to the same conclusion we did, and returned to Cair Paravel."

"This was our chance, to get her out in the open."

"We'll have other chances. And until then, we keep doing what we do."

Susan was silent for a minute. "We should spread the word around here," she said eventually. "Warn them if men from Archenland or Calormen are going to come here, she'll be back."

"Beaver gave me a couple of names," said Lucy. "We can get in touch. And Jadis might have left a wolf or two to patrol the area."

Susan nodded and stood up, herself again. "We can deal with that."

Once again, they mounted their horses, and with a last, regretful look at the fox, they rode away.

"Do you really think we'll get her?" asked Lucy, and Susan looked over, her smile bright in the light reflecting off the snow.

"Damn straight we will. We'll do it for Peter and Edmund, and for Mr Tumnus," Lucy's eyes flicked away for a second, her grief still real, "and for every other beast and man that bitch has destroyed." Susan's back was straight and her face was set. "And I don't know if this wonder Aslan is ever going to appear, but whether he does or not, I promise you, Lucy, we will kill her."

"Cuz you don't mess with the Pevensies," agreed Lucy, and she came closer so she could reach out to Susan.

oOo

They rode along the icy road, two girls on horseback, wrapped in fur, holding hands, like something out of a storybook. And they swore vengeance.

FIN


End file.
